Strateus Cloudian (character)
Details: *Server: Flurry *Name: Strateus Cloudian **Nickname: Strat *Birth: Unknown *Age: 25 *Race: Human *Gender: Male *Profession: Jedi/Ace Fighter Pilot *Faction: Rebel Alliance, Former Republic Knight *Guild: Founder of Praxeum (PA) **Guild Rank: Councilor **Specialization: Jedi Guardian *Current Residence: Dragons Den, Rori Biography Youth *Origin Unknown :Born somewhere in the outer rim, Strateus was the son of a long forgotten Jedi Master from the republic. Hidden away with his mother by his father, the family was kept secret in fear the council would soon find out that he had broken the Jedi code. Strateus remained alone for most of his childhood but could not help but feel that there was a much bigger purpose for him in the galaxy despite not having his father around. At the time of his youth he knew not of the force but continued to walk a path that left him feeling lost. Inspiration *Strateus was destined, it seemed, to live the life of a Jedi. Continuing to feel alone he wondered if the feelings of misguidance may ever stop, and then one day... :"I was young when it happened, but it touched me just the same. I was sent a package, very small and thin, when I opened it I dropped to my knees. My father's saber was inside, battle scared it was, a very horrid sight. I picked it up and felt it burn scars into my hands with the very hate that was breeding within it, the pain...it was unthinkable. But still yet, there in the box there lay something else, I found a fine dust. 'What could this be?' I wondered to myself and to my surprise it was my father focusing crystal smashed finely into nothingness. My eyes filled with tears although there was a certain calmness around me. There was a note and the note attached said, "Follow in his footsteps and your fate shall be the same young-one." I felt my father that day...and I knew vengeance and revenge was not the path that should be walked...so I sought out the teaching of a Jedi and vowed to protect others at any cost." -Strateus Cloudian, Archive Date: lost The Beginning of The End :Strateus ventured from planet to planet in search of the Jedi but only found horror in his path. The stories floating around mirrored that of a fallen Republic and some order 66, a great Jedi purge and the death of the force. His path lead him to a forgotten Jedi Shrine on Rori where to his surprise, a Master Jedi by the name of Zion approached him. Taking him under his wing Zion became Strateus's master and taught him the ways of the force. Through his guidance Strateus was able to take his first steps into a much larger world, with the force as his ally. Destiny :Strateus and Master Zion both shared the same color crystal selection, a pure glowing teal known to Jedi as the "Sunrider's Destiny" the two Jedi were like brothers and formed the motto "A Bond Forged In Destiny" Since his teachings, the crafting of his first saber, and his long road to becoming a Jedi Strateus has not left his Masters's side and although he has attained the title of Master himself, Zion will forever be his guidance. :Strateus's most prized possession is his saber (Modeled after his father's, an Old Republic Saber), named "Shatterpoint" after the archives and stories he read in regards Mace Windu, he hoped that the name might give him a certain strength to add to his ability to defend himself. Praxeum :Strateus, with the aid of Master Zion, and Master Draeyk formed the Jedi Praxeum. The Order of Jedi has grown and also had those that have turned their back on it, but with the help of each new Jedi who enters the elite group the Galaxy takes one more step toward balance in the name of freedom. *Council: **Master Strateus **Master Zion **Master Eclyptus **Master Leroy *Masters: **Draeyk Darkstridor **[http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Austinr_Of_Flurry_%28journal%29[Austinr]] *Knights: **[http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Vilez_Scyscorcherzz_%28character%29[Vilez Scyscorcherzz]] **Lessaya **Ravendar Twillkeeper **Cromo Ebon **Kengito **Tycco *Padawans: **[http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/GoldPhive_%28character%29[GoldPhive]] **Mishelle Starbright **Sje Everett *Initiates: **Obscura Altec **Sircissy Graystone **Ikei *Former Council Members, Knights, Padawans, and Initiates: **Wuirth **Sephio **Stynger **Thadro **Roho **Miras **Kintara **Shentelle Jedi Training Former Master *Master Zion Padawans *Draeyk *Lessaya The Force :"The Force is around us always, it will guide us and give us the strength we need in times of hardship. For those of us fighting for freedom, protecting others, and defending ourselves, as long as we have each other, The Praxeum Knights, no one can stop us. Our strength is in our friendships, our bonds, and each other...We will die on our feet to preserve the liberty and life of all living beings and fellow Jedi because the alternative, to live on our knees ruled by the empire, is not the destiny of anyone, not a Jedi, not a peasant, not anyone, we will preserve the right to live and freedom!" -Strateus Cloudian Conclusion :Praxeum is a guild found on the Star Wars Galaxies Flurry server. The named Jedi are current or former players and have been a part of the guild at some point or another. Our goal is to ensure a fun and enjoyable gaming environment as well as to make friends. Recruitment *Videos: **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBlJleOmQKM **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrgkJXrUjHk **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMqCfU9-Vq8 *Application: http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=660030 Category:Player characters